Mended Walls
by Moony44
Summary: A single Jim. A depressed Pam. A prank on Dwight that's more than just what the paper says. Fluffy story. Haven't decided if it should be a story or oneshot. Jam.
1. Part One

**My first Office fic. Sorry if the characters are a little out of character at some parts, I've only been watching the show since the last season. **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jim trudged into the office. He had just broken up with Karen a week ago, and he was still getting over it. To make things worse, Pam and him hadn't really spoken in a while. When Pam heard him coming, she nodded in acknowledgment.

_Great._ Jim thought. _That's just the way it's going to be. Awkward. _

-o-o-o-o-o

Pam sighed as she typed. This was awkward, and she knew it. Every since Jim had gotten together with Karen it was awkward. Now, it seemed even more weird since they had broken up.

_Great._ Pam thought. _I guess that's just how it's going to be from now on. Awkward. _

She knew Jim had liked her earlier. And she was too oblivious to see it. Now, she wanted to be with him. And she knows that he doesn't want to be with her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Dwight." Jim said to Dwight as he sat down and plopped him briefcase on the ground.

"Jim." Dwight addressed Jim in a formal manner, sitting up straighter in his chair. Jim suppressed a smile as he got to work.

After working for a little while, the office calmed down from the morning chaos. Michael had already done his stupid bit, not saying there wasn't more to come, and Dwight had already complained 4 times to Michael. _Yup, the morning's not complete until Dwight complains to Michael. _

Jim's thoughts started to wander. He liked Pam. No, scratch that, he really liked Pam. Nope. He loved Pam. He always had.

_Everything is so weird now. I don't want to make it worse. _

Yet, despite his hesitant thoughts, he knew what he wanted to do.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was the lunch break. Most people were eating their lunches in the kitchen and Michael was off to get McDonald's with Jan. Everything was right with the world. Well, _most_ everything.

Jim wanted to say something to Pam to break the ice.

"So...Pam," Jim said, nervously. "You want to play a prank on Dwight?"

Pam didn't look annoyed. She looked relieved. _Wow, it isn't _that _weird. _

"Yeah, Jim. I'd love to."

Jim smiled and wrote down something. Pam looked curiously at the paper and then laughed.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Serious as a heart attack," Jim said, grinning. "Just meet me on the roof of the building at 8 o'clock tonight."

Pam looked down again at the piece of paper and laughed once more.

_We're finally mending that odd wall between us. This is good. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Now, 5 hours later it was time to go home. Everyone happily packed their briefcases and bags and skipped out of the office. Pam packed her bag and walked out, too. She was very excited. This was going to be a great prank.

She couldn't help it. She was grinning from ear to ear. Not exactly because of the prank they were going to pull on Dwight, but because Jim and her were finally mending ways. She took out the piece of paper and read it again.

_Okay, Pam, here's the prank:_

_Tonight will be cocktail hour for our secret agents. (AKA one Dwight Shrute). He is going to meet at the top of the tower at 8 tonight and expect there to be a whole bunch of people. When there is no one there, he is going to pull out his phone and call the number of the secret service agency (AKA my cell phone number). He will look around and see a tape and a tape player telling him where to go next. He will hear the message that I am going to record tonight. Then at the end it will say "This message will self-destruct in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." It is going to tell him to go to the manager of Staples and ask what his next mission is. Of course, the manager of Staples will have no idea what he is talking about. So, about tonight. Come dressed fancy, in a dress of some sort, just incase he sees you. I'll be in my suit and waiting. _

_Jim_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pam went home and searched through her closet. She found a beautiful dark purple silk, v-neck dress that came down to her knees. She found black high heels to go with it. Pam casually went into the bathroom and let her curly, auburn hair fall out of it's clip. She was ready.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jim was at the roof of the building. He checked his watch. 8:07 PM. He frowned and loosened his tie. Just then, Pam came bursting through the roof door, looking as if she had been running to get here.

She didn't see Dwight there yet. Just Jim. "Sorry I'm late, there was an accident on--" She gasped at the sight beyond where Jim was standing. There was no Dwight tonight. There was no secret agency. There was, however a table for two, two plates of spagetti and a single candle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Should I continue it? I don't know. I sort of want to, but then I like it how it is. I've always wanted to write a Jim/Pam, or a Jam as some people refer to it. Read and review. I'd love you're feedback. (One-shot or chapter story?)**


	2. Update

I know I'm not supposed to do author's notes for chapters, but I couldn't resist. I just wanted to let everyone who read this know that I will be making a sequel to it, maybe a one-shot maybe more. I have somewhat of a mini idea of what it will be about. If anyone wants to suggest something to me, feel free to make a review of it or message me!

I might eventually post a excerpt out it when I get that far, just to keep you readers 'on your toes'.

* * *

**She didn't see Dwight there yet. Just Jim. "Sorry I'm late, there was an accident on--" She gasped at the sight beyond where Jim was standing. There was no Dwight tonight. There was no secret agency. There was, however a table for two, two plates of spagetti and a single candle.**


End file.
